


If You Can't Fix It, Replace It

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe!Chase, Human!Jack, M/M, Soft!Chase, Wooing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: We can never forget the ones we love. No matter how far apart we are, we will always hold them in our hearts.Unfortunately for Jack, Chase isn't one for distance--so when the one he loves is taken from him, he does everything he can to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9shadowcat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This fic was commissioned by 9shadowcat9!
> 
> If you enjoy this fic or would like to see more of this universe, please leave a comment below! I would love to hear from you :D

 

It had started with a low nausea, in the pit of his stomach. It twisted and turned below his belly button, flipping like a teenage girl at a gymnastics competition. It had Jack wringing his coffee cup in his hands, rubbing at the cardboard sleeve hard enough to burn his palm.

“What’s wrong?” His editor, Dianna, looked up from the manuscript in her hands.

“I… I’m not feeling very well,” Jack replied, scanning the small café they’d met in. “Nervous, you know? Led to a bad night’s sleep, and then the coffee,” He held up his cup. “It’s making me all jittery. I might go get a muffin or something to help it settle, while you look over that mess.”

Dianna rolled her eyes. “You say that every time, and yet every one of your books has been a bestseller.” She picked up her own coffee cup and took a sip. Jack noticed the incorrect spelling on the side of it, with one ‘n’ instead of two—it used to bother him. Used to bother Dianna too, but she’d long gotten used to it. Or so she said. “You’re too hard on yourself, Jack.”

It was Jack’s turn to roll his eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Jack shuffled up to the counter. It was oddly quiet in here, today—there were a few customers, mostly older folks, sitting in the hard-backed chairs and talking animatedly with one another. A few college students were tucked in the soft armchairs in the corners, red-eyed and hiding yawns with the backs of their hands as they stared blankly at their laptop screens.

“Can I get, uh—” Jack looked at the cabinet, furrowing his brow. “—a piece of pumpkin bread? Warmed up or microwaved or whatever.” The cashier cheerfully told him his total and he fished his wallet out of his back pocket and  _ froze.  _ A sharp pain shot through him, originating from the centre of his chest and spreading outward through his body. He collapsed against the floor, narrowly managing to avoid smacking his head against the counter.

There were shouts—he definitely heard shouts around him. Screaming, maybe—someone telling someone else to call 911,  _ damnit.  _ Maybe that was Dianna. Maybe it wasn’t. The world swam and then darkened, and then turned completely to black as Jack lost consciousness.

_ I’m dead. I have to be,  _ Jack thought as soon as the ability had returned to him. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, if at all. If time was even a  _ thing,  _ where he was.  _ Goddamnit, I knew there wasn’t anything on the other side. Just black.  _ He couldn’t tell his limbs from the darkness around him, and where it should’ve instilled panic, he tried to remain calm. Panic was nice and all, but he’d outgrown it a year or so ago.

“ _ Awaken, _ ” a soft, male voice begged him. Jack furrowed his brow— _ wait,  _ he could furrow his brow. He couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t think he could do that, if he were dead. But if he wasn’t dead, then—then where was he? And why was that voice so familiar?

“Awaken,” the voice whispered again, and Jack tried to let out a grunt; it was wispy and weak, but it was there—he had his proof. Not dead. “Get him some water, he’s weak from the journey.” Jack jerked when a hand laid itself on his chest, as solid and real as anything else. The world was coming together around and underneath him.

Slowly, Jack managed to crack his eyes open. He winced as light flooded them, sparking a painful headache that set his entire head on fire. He blinked away the tears that welled up with the pain, trying to focus on the face above him. And when it finally snapped into place with all the sickening pain of a bone being broken, Jack gasped.

He flailed weakly, desperately trying to claw his way away from Chase. He grabbed at the sheets and tried to pull away—after his last meeting with him, he wasn’t looking forward to this. There’d been no ounce of mercy in Chase’s voice when he’d threatened to kill Jack last. And it’d helped that Chase had nearly severed his leg as well, leaving angry, deep scars in his flesh that were still prominent against the white of his thigh.

“Please don’t kill me,” Jack gasped, kicking at the sheets weakly. He couldn’t get far. His entire body protested the movement. “I don’t know how I got here, but I swear it wasn’t on purpose. Fuck, I just signed another book deal, Chase. I wouldn’t risk my life coming here, I  _ swear. _ ”

“Jack, stop moving,” Chase growled out, and hands reached for him. Jack flopped onto his side and curled into a tight ball. His hands went to protect the top of his head and his entire body shook when hands grabbed him. The tips of wickedly sharp claws dug into his shoulder and leg, flipping him onto his back and forcing his limbs outward.

Jack was crying now, unwittingly. “Please, I swear, I got the message last time.”

“Jack, I said  _ stop, _ ” It was an order, hissed out from between gritted teeth. “Stop struggling.”

What  _ else  _ was he supposed to do?

“I promise, I promise—” he managed out, grabbing at one of Chase’s hands and trying to peel it off his arm. Chase let out an exasperated huff and yanked him part of the way off the bed. He pressed his face tightly against Jack’s neck and pressed his fangs against the side of it in a mock bite. He winced when Jack let out a high-pitched wail. “—Don’t rip out my throat, please, God that would be so gross.”

“No gland,” Chase muttered, voice pitching a tad high. He ran his nose up and along Jack’s neck and it forced a soft, near inaudible chuckle from Jack as it tickled him. “None. Nothing. No scent. You aren’t…” He paused and Jack shook with the huge shudder of breath that left him. “…You are still Jack. Regardless. Humans can be bonded.”

Jack was slowly lowered back to the bed.  He stared up at Chase, eyes still watering and the pain in his head causing his stomach to spike. Fingers brushed his hair from his face, tucking it behind one of his ears. Chase paused, noticing the black studs he’d decorated them will. He grabbed Jack’s earlobe, getting him to flinch.

“We will have to do something about these,” Chase muttered; deft fingers plucked the earring free, and then pulled the other one out as well. They were set on a table nearby. Jack’s vision swam as an unfamiliar being—not quite human, not quite cat—came into view, holding a cup and a small bag of powder. Chase took it and prepared the drink swiftly.

“This well help your head,” Chase informed him, offering it to Jack. “It unfortunately tastes horrendous.”

Jack stared up at him, unwilling to move. An unbeckoned whimper left him, and he saw Chase’s features soften. He set the drink aside and bent over to carefully pull Jack into a sitting position. The back of his hand found Jack’s forehead, whilst its twin brought the cup over and nudged it against Jack’s lips.

“I promised to be careful, in my approach,” Chase told him. “And I will be.” He tilted the cup upward, and Jack let out a small sputter at how bitter the liquid was. But he downed it anyway, fearing what might happen if he didn’t. The hand on his forehead shifted to cup the back of his head, helping tilt it back and encouraging him to drink.  

“What… what do you mean, your approach?” Jack rasped out when the cup was empty and set back on the side table. Chase hushed him, manoeuvring him so he was laying down once again. He tucked the covers around him.

“I will explain in the morning. Rest, now. You’ve come a long way.”

“If you think I can sleep, you’re wrong,” Jack coughed out, trying not to vomit. Whatever had been in that drink was working surprisingly fast on his head, easing the pain and blossoming into… not pleasure, but it was certainly turning his brain into a fogged mush. “Where am I? What are you going to do with me?”

Chase didn’t answer, simply watching him with keen eyes. Jack’s eyes slid closed.  _ Just for a second,  _ he told himself, fingers twitching against the covers. “I need answers,” he slurred out, tongue feeling heavy.  _ He’s poisoned me, it’s poison. _

“The medicine will help you sleep as well,” Chase informed him. “I will not leave your side, this evening. So, you can rest without fear.”

Jack wanted to tell him that it was Chase he was scared of, but he was dipping back into unconsciousness, body going lax against the soft bed beneath him.

 

He woke to the sound of birds, and a wet, cool washcloth gently wiping at his forehead.

“He needs an actual bath,” Chase growled out. “He’s filthy.”

“Master, he received a bath when he arrived—”

There was a choked noise, and Jack winced away from it. “—Are you questioning me?” A garbled noise answered him, followed by a thump. “Draw a bath for him.” Jack pried open his eyes in time to see a human man shift into a cat and then race toward the door, as fast as his paws would take him.

“Hey, you didn’t have to be an asshole about it,” Jack croaked out, feeling slightly stronger than he had the day before. Chase’s head snapped to look at him and his angered, defensive stance relaxed. He shrunk against the bed as Chase approached, steps silent against the wood flooring.

“There’s no need to feel pity for them,” Chase soothed, grabbing the back of a nearby chair and carefully lifting it so it didn’t scrape against the floor. Jack could tell he was trying to sound calm and collected. But Jack could still hear the hiss underneath his words, and it set him on edge. Chase sat the chair beside Jack’s bed. “They’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

“I, uh, I guess,” Jack pointed out. He flinched when a hand covered his. His fear from last night had turned into bile, boiling in his stomach and making him nauseous. Chase wasn’t looking to kill him just yet, but he had a temper—and a short one at that.

A soft noise, a chuckle, left Chase. “Still as feisty as I remember.” His fingers trailed over Jack’s hand and smoothed over his rough knuckles. “I am sure you require an explanation. And I’m certain I have time to give it, before your bath is ready.”

“Yeah, I’d really like to know why you’re touching me and being all sorts of weird. Yeah.” Jack didn’t pull his hand back all the same, though he wondered what might happen if he did. Would Chase break it?

“I am not sure where I pulled you from. But your reaction this last evening tells me we didn’t have a pleasant relationship, so I will go slow.” He shifted in his chair and brought his eyes up to meet Jack’s. “I have used a Wu, to bring you here. To replace my dead mate.”

“What?” The revelation had a shiver running down Jack’s spine. He swallowed and his eyes darted toward the door. “A Wu? Your dead mate?” He hissed in disbelief. 

“You are the spitting image of him. You  _ are  _ him, just pulled from another timeline.” Chase was still staring, gaze unblinking. If he was trying to comfort Jack, it wasn’t working. “I am a selfish man and could not live without him—without you. I would like the chance to court you, so you may take his place.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to stare. “I can’t…” He closed his mouth, suddenly finding himself short of breath. Anxiety wrapped spindly tendrils around him, squeezing his chest until it hurt. He swallowed. “We’re gonna disregard the fact that this is absolutely absurd, and definitely something you wouldn’t do—” He let his eyes wander for half a second, staring at the window. He shifted his jaw and listened to it pop. Chase was still staring. “—Isn’t that sort of a...a disgrace to him? You know, him being dead, me being alive. You wanting to fuck me.” His words had been rushed together at the end, no less than a lie as they were dumped from his mouth.

“I don’t simply want to bed you,” Chase corrected. “Jack was essentially my husband, and that is the role you will fill. And it has been a year. I have had my time to grieve and cannot come to terms with it.” He straightened and withdrew his hand. He cocked his head at Jack. “I looked within other worlds and picked you because you had no lover that I could discern.”

“So you didn’t see me getting dicked down and decided I was the one?” The unease, the  _ fear.  _ It was turning into something more now—something closer to  _ rage.  _ It burned first, in his chest, and then spread out through his limbs. “How fucking...how the fuck did you think this was going to work?” He pressed his palms to his eyes. “Oh my fucking god. You’re such a selfish piece of shit.” 

“Yes,” Chase answered honestly. He willingly ignored Jack’s outburst. “Your past with your own Chase has clouded and darkened your image of him—but we are not one and the same. I intend to keep you safe here. And protected.”

Jack let out a short, mirthless laugh. “What about other me? Did you protect him? How’d he die?”

Chase’s face became troubled at the mention of him. Or maybe at Jack’s attitude. 

“He was… he got sick. Very sick. He lost the child he carried, and then died of an infection.” Chase gritted his teeth and set his jaw. “The same will not happen with you. Any child you bear will be to term, and no sickness will take you. I have already taken care of the matter.”

“Child? I can’t have kids,” Jack told him. “You do know that, right? Males can’t have kids. And even if I could, I wouldn’t want to play baby-maker for  _ you. _ ” 

Chase pursed his lips. “Perhaps  _ you _ cannot,” he murmured. “Nonetheless, you are safe here. I will keep you safe.” He squeezed Jack’s hand. The door of the room opened, and someone peeked inside. They informed them that the bath was ready, and Chase stood.

He offered a hand to Jack. “Come. If you cannot stand, I will carry you.”

Jack ignored the hand. And the order. He wasn’t going anywhere. “I don’t want a bath. I’m not taking one.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You are getting one,” Chase grunted, stripping the blankets from Jack’s body. A cold brush of air had Jack shivering. “We need to get you properly scented, so that you will feel more comfortable in my— _ our— _ home.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jack demanded, pushing at Chase’s arms as he tried to pick him up. “Fine, I’m getting up, stop touching me. I don’t want you to touch me.” Chase stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

After a long, hot bath (alone, thank god) he was given a thick robe and a set of undergarments, including a tank top. He dressed quickly and wrapped himself in the warm, soft cloth of the robe. It was extremely comfortable, and had his initials—well, JY—monogrammed onto the chest of it. He was ushered into a kitchen, for food, and then back into bed to rest. Chase insisted on sitting at his bedside—he read aloud to Jack, voice even and smooth as he did so. Jack wanted to tell him to go away, but it was actually kind of sweet. Even if Jack didn’t believe his story.

The next week was calm and peaceful. Chase was unusually pleasant, joining him for meals and quietly listening as Jack explained his relationship with other-world Chase. In return, Chase explained the universe that he lived in; there was an entire hierarchy based on genetics that Jack soon realised he didn’t have a place in. At least not like the dead Jack.

It was enough to ease Jack’s nerves—to an extent. Enough to go on a date with him. Well,  _ sort of  _ a date. 

Chase had woken him up with an excitement that he would never admit to and Jack never intended to needle him with. He’d asked Jack to come with him. Jack had reluctantly gotten dressed, finding it too early in the morning to be going anywhere.

“Where are we going?” Jack asked; he was dressed for cold weather. A bright red scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck and ears.

“Outside. There is a lake, around the back.” His hand found Jack’s lower back, urging him on. Jack stepped away from the gentle touch and gave him a scalding look. “It is frozen, but the view is still beautiful.”

“As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I might be able to enjoy it,” Jack told him, shoving his hands into his pockets. Chase let out an almost offended huff, but opened the door for Jack, and then followed behind.

The cold hit Jack’s face first, bitter enough that he flinched. It searched his clothing for a way in, a way to freeze him half to death—but found none. Jack’s body stayed perfectly warm, warded against the disgusting weather. Snow covered everything, building up around a large, glittering pathway made of translucent, colourful stones. It was easily three inches—maybe even four high, and definitely fresh.

It was beautiful.

“I haven’t seen this type of snow since the winter I spent at my great uncle’s ski resort in Beijing,” Jack murmured, eyes sparkling at the wonderland that was spread out around the two of them. Again, a hand was against his lower back. Jack waited to push it away, letting the curious fingers slide over to curl around his hip.

“It reminds me of your skin,” Chase murmured quietly. “But that is all. A memory—your skin if far too delicate and beautiful to be compared to something as common as snow.”

Jack let out a huffed snort and shook his head. “Keep trying, lizard breath. Flattery will get you everywhere.” He pulled himself free of Chase’s grip and hopped down the path like a child, shoes smacking against coloured stone as he went. He thought he heard Chase’s laugh follow him, but when he turned to face him, he was stone-faced and indifferent.

“What do you think of the mountains?” Chase asked when they stopped in front of the lake. Thick, coniferous trees covered the mountainside, heavy with snow and ice. The craggy tops kissed at a cloudy, lavender sky, threatening another storm.

“They’re gorgeous,” Jack responded. The arm was sneaking back around his waist, and he was tugged against Chase’s side. He turned toward Chase, cocking an eyebrow. “What did I say about the hands?”

Chase pursed his lips, and then dug his fingers in a bit. “That you might enjoy your day out, if I were to keep my hands off of you,” He tugged at Jack’s jacket. “But… if I do put my hands on you, then perhaps I can  _ ensure _ that you enjoy your day.”

“Have you ever been to the top of the mountain?” Jack asked, nodding at it. He let the hand stay.

“I have.” His face was extremely close to Jack’s, breath brushing his cheek. “Perhaps I will take you up there, someday. Would you like that? The view is extraordinary.”

Jack flicked his eyes over to catch Chase’s. Chase’s lips quirked into a smile. Jack rolled his eyes, shook his head, and pulled away from him again. “How do you think I’m going to breathe up there? The air is too thin.”

A low hum left Chase. “Not ready, I suppose. You will be in time. And then I will take you wherever you wish to go.” He straightened and folded his arms behind his back. “And, of course, we’ll have to straighten out the bonding.”

_ “If _ I agree to the bonding,” Jack told him. He stretched his arms above his head and his arms gave a quiet pop as he did so. “I don’t even know if I like you yet. Let alone if I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jack turned as he spoke, just in time to see Chase’s face fall, and then shatter. Noticing Jack’s gaze, he assumed his normal calm demeanour.

“We will see. You will have a home here, regardless.”

 

It’d been a week, and then two—and then a month had flown by; Chase was kind. Soft. It wasn’t until the third week that the flowers showed up. They were on the side table in the spacious room he’d been gifted. They were unusually bright for the season, bringing a pop of colour to the room. Jack would wake up in the morning to heavily curved petals dancing in sunlight. It was romantic in a way that had butterflies dancing in Jack’s belly.

“You know, all this courting might not get you anywhere,” Jack said. It was afternoon tea and he was on his third cup. Chase chuckled from opposite from him, cup perched carefully in-betwixt thick fingers.

“Perhaps not,” Chase mused, eyes twinkling as Jack took another sip. “But I am happy to see you alive and well. And in my company.” He stretched his free hand across the table, fingers open and inviting. Jack eyed them for a second before sliding his hand into it. Chase squeezed it gently.

Jack snorted. “So, this bonding thing. Want to run it by me again?” Outside, it was still snowing.  _ Deep into winter,  _ Jack thought. He tapped his index finger on the glass of his cup, ignoring the way that Chase’s thumb pressed into the meat of his own. “Don’t get excited. It’s been a month. If you think I’m going to let you sink those fangs of yours into me, you’re wrong.”

“The bonding is a private thing,” Chase began, ignoring Jack for all he was worth. “We will be intimate—I would say that I would breed you, but you incapable of bearing an heir for me. During this session, I will mount you, knot you perhaps—”

“Can my body take a knot? You said they were pretty big.”

Chase waved a hand. “I will prepare you adequately. You will need preparation to take my cock as well, since your body is not made for it. You do not produce slick, unless you’ve been lying to me.”

“Never. Especially if it’d make you feel better about all of this,” Jack replied. He smiled when Chase did and then caught himself. Everything was so  _ easy  _ with this Chase. Practiced like a dance.

“As I was saying,” Chase started again. “After I knot you, I will bite your neck.” He lifted his hand off of Jack’s to brush some of his hair away from the area in question. Chase’s fingertips gently brushed at the skin where his neck met his shoulder. “Around the area that an omega would normally have their scent gland.”

“And it’ll hurt,” Jack clarified.

Chase nodded. “Yes. Worse than it would if you were an omega.” His brow furrowed, and his hand went to rest back on the table. “It… Jack, your counterpart. He screamed for an hour, at the pain. Writhed in the sheets like a man on fire.” His fingers curled into a fist. “I have no doubt that you will experience something similar. I will, of course, be there to alleviate what I can. But you are no omega, so my scent cannot calm you. And drugs are forbidden during the process.”

“You see, that’s the part that really makes me not want to do this bonding thing,” Jack muttered, pulling his hand back to lay it on his chest. Chase nodded, looking down at his teacup. Jack tapped his fingers against his collarbone. “You really loved him, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” he answered. “It is no doubt sad, to see me fallen like this.”

“I think it’s cute,” Jack told him. “I mean, true love even works for evil. It’s got a nice feel to it. A nice vibe, y’know? It’s sweet.” He looked down at his cup and took it between both hands. One deep breath, then two. “Are you sure you want to do this with me, though? I mean, I look like Jack— _ your  _ Jack. But am I really anything like him?”

“A spitting image,” Chase replied. “Personality, appearance. You’ve got a few more scars, certainly. But nothing that detracts from the idea that you… you are one and the same. We have time, for you to decide.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m going to need it,” he muttered, watching his tea shake slightly against the walls of his cup. Amber liquid sloshed against the pale white and left tiny puddles and drops behind. He eyed Chase. “But, uh. Do we have to wait to have sex, until the bonding? Asking for a friend.”

“A friend?” Chase questioned as he cocked his brow. Jack nodded. He couldn’t look at him, not after a question like that. “Well, I would first have said friend drawn and quartered for their interest in our sex life. How and when we happen to become intimate is no one’s business but our own.”

“If,” Jack corrected. “If we become intimate.”

Chase nodded. “If, of course. As for your friend’s question, if I were to answer it instead of simply gutting them on the spot—I would say that no, we would not have to wait. It might actually be… beneficial, to prepare you beforehand. From what you’ve told me, you’ve never taken someone into your bed, nor your body.”

“When you say it like that, it almost makes me being a virgin less embarrassing,” Jack muttered; he crossed his arms over his chest, and then gave a soft sigh. “What kind of tea is this, anyway?”

“Black walnut and ginger,” Chase replied. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah. It’s okay.” He set his cup down, finally, having seeped all the warmth he could from the cup. “Good for a cold day. Probably why you chose it.” He rolled his teeth, dragging his bottom lip between them. He could see Chase nod from the corner of his eye. Jack swallowed, his throat suddenly thick. He didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. Chase had already confirmed that on multiple occasions. But something in his gut begged him to. He didn’t understand it. He  _ couldn’t  _ understand it.

 

“Hey, Chase?”

Time had flown by once again; Jack had gained weight in the meantime. His stomach was now pudgy and soft and no matter how he exercised, it seemed reluctant to go. He wasn’t even  _ eating  _ bad.

“Yes, Jack?” Chase replied; they were sitting in the garden, side by side on a intricately carved stone bench. Chase had an arm hooked around Jack’s shoulders. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat as a nose pressed to his cheek. “You smell wonderful.”

“That’s weird,” Jack squeaked. “I was going to ask, uh, oh man what are you  _ doing _ ?” Chase had pressed his face against Jack’s neck. “I think we should kiss first before we start necking.” 

Chase hushed him. “You simply smell  _ amazing.  _ Nothing more, nothing less. And nothing to worry about.” He pulled away and resumed his previous position. “Sorry for interrupting. Please, continue.”

“I… well, you’ve been super sweet to me. Like, annoyingly sweet. And I don’t really get it, or this, or anything—and I need to know something before I let anything more happen.” He began to fidget with his hands. His nails had grown as well, now shiny and flawless—or they would be, if he hadn’t painted thick layers of black nail polish over them.

“Any question you have, I will answer.”

“You… is this a temporary thing? The whole being nice bit. We’re not going to fuck or whatever and you’re going to turn your whole personality on its head? Because I don’t know if I can deal with two major mood swings in the six-month period.” The words came out in a jumbled mess and he wasn’t even sure that they made sense. He buried his face into his hands.

Chase’s arm squeezed his shoulders and then his free hand encircled Jack’s wrist and tugged one of his hands away. The other one flopped down as well, revealing tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Chase quickly brushed them away with his thumb.

“This isn’t a temporary thing,” Chase murmured. He turned Jack’s face toward his, and tilted it upward.  _ “You  _ are not a temporary thing.” He leaned forward, and before Jack could stop him, he pressed a kiss to Jack’s mouth. It was chaste and gentle, not at all what he expected. “You are a…  _ forever  _ thing. I would not have poured so magic into the Wu, if you weren’t.” He brushed their foreheads together, lips inches from Jack’s. “Be mine, Jack. Let me bond you. Better yet, let me love you.”

“I… I’m still not sure about the bonding thing. But I think I can get on board with the love thing,” Jack muttered. “So… yes, yes to the second one. Maybe to the first one.” Another kiss was pressed to his mouth, a bit firmer, with more meaning behind it. “Yes,” he murmured out as the hand on his face went to wind in his hair. He was being pinned to the side of the bench now; Chase was kissing his chin, his cheeks, his  _ neck.  _ Possessively.  _ Hungrily. _

Jack tugged at a strand of his hair, and he froze.

“Think you can wait until we get inside?” Jack questioned, not ignorant of the hand that’d fallen to his hip. “It’s going to be a little hard to get naked out here, especially with how cold it is.”

Chase’s affections suddenly stopped, and he pulled back. “Yes, of course. Of course, naturally.” He nodded as if confirming itself with himself. “And it is close to dinner. I will ravish you afterward, and you can start sleeping in my bed in the evenings, to thoroughly cover you in my scent.”

“I’m a human. Just a run of the mill one too. Why would you need to scent me? I get that it’s a possession thing, but seriously.” He got up from the seat and a hand immediately grabbed for his. “Is it because you’re paranoid?”

“Perhaps,” Chase offered, entwining their fingers. “This world has many dangers you cannot understand, just yet. It’s better to be safe, than sorry.” He was standing beside Jack, and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head. “And I will keep you safe.”

Jack nodded and tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. “You’re a worrywort.” He squeezed Chase’s hand instinctively. A soft clicking left the back of Chase’s throat, signifying happiness. “A big, ridiculous worrywort.”

“If that’s the title you’ve picked for me for protecting you, I will accept it,” Chase said, beginning to walk forward. “But remember that if you are to be mine, scenting you will become routine. I do not like to share, and I want everyone to know.” He brought Jack’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I do not play well with others.”

“Well,  _ I  _ could have told you that,” Jack remarked dryly, giving him the side eye.  “You’ve never played well with anyone. Not even yourself.” He poked at Chase’s shoulder. “No need to start now, you’ve got a fifteen-hundred-year head start.” Jack watched as Chase nodded and then he looked away. “Anyway, yeah. I hope I didn’t kill the mood with all this garbage talk.”

Chase shook his head. “Certainly not.” Jack was swung around, and then pressed to the closest wall. Chase’s face was inches from his own. “I am simply imagining all of the things I intend to do to you, now that I have you.” His lips grazed Jack’s cheek. “But we still have a staircase to climb.”

Jack nodded and swallowed, arousal already building in him. Tonight was going to be a long one, if the look in Chase’s eye was anything to go by. And Jack couldn’t  _ wait. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, is it me you're looking for?
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Jupiter by Your Favorite Martian
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	2. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by a patron!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, and if you like it, please leave a comment below. There is at least one more chapter left of this fic!
> 
> This is unbeta'd ouo

 

Jack had to admit that having Chase dote on him was...kind of nice. Even if he was taking the place of a different Jack, a  _ dead  _ Jack, he couldn’t find it in him to be upset. The soft kisses, the careful hands— it left him feeling oddly satisfied. 

“I feel disgusting,” Jack muttered as he made his way up the short staircase to the bedroom. His head was hurting and his body was sore— _ especially  _ his joints. He winced in pain with every step, but he was determined to get upstairs. Once he got to the bedroom, he could flop onto the bed and, if his head allowed it,  _ nap.  _ Chase would probably bitch to him about wearing street clothes, and how they’d dirty the sheets. Jack would respond that if he didn’t feel the need to fuck him into the mattress every other day, he might not collapse on the bed. 

By the time he got to the bedroom door, he was sweating. His entire body felt sticky and disgusting, but especially his thighs and ass; instead of going for the bed, he trudged over to the wardrobe and reluctantly brought out one of the sheer robes Chase had picked for him. Jack would have to bathe before he could lay down. 

He half-limped into the bathroom and shuddered when a cool breath of air brushed over him. His clothes stuck to his sweat-dampened body and he shuddered; that felt even worse. Jack’s limbs protested as he tugged off his clothing, though he did his best to ignore the pain. One towel and a set of toiletries later, he was stepping into a boiling hot shower and sputtering happily in the steaming spray. 

Jack wanted to stand with his face upturned for  _ years,  _ but instead he turned around and slid his hands down the back of his thighs. It was  _ very  _ sticky, though it washed off easy enough. He then slid his hands upward and between his ass cheeks— he winced at the mess he found there and grabbed a washcloth; must’ve been some lube that he didn’t get last night. Mixing with the sweat it made an absolutely  _ disgusting  _ mess, and Jack made a mental note to ask Chase to double check for him when they fucked next. 

Hair, body, the bottoms of his feet; everything was cleaned in a routine (yet pleasantly luxurious,) fashion. And the hot water helped the low ache in his bones, though it didn’t banish it completely. And his exhaustion hadn’t gone  _ anywhere,  _ just grown stronger and heavier with each passing moment he spent in the shower. By the time he popped out and dried himself off, he was  _ dying  _ for a nap. 

Jack tossed his filthy clothes in the hamper. He then wrapped himself in the robe, feeling refreshingly clean and ready for bed; his hair was still wet, but the bedroom was so warm he didn’t feel like he was risking a cold. Chase would disagree, but  _ he  _ wasn’t here right now— he’d just have to wait until Jack to wake up to lecture him about it. Jack cocked his head to the side. Chase did a  _ lot  _ of lecturing. Almost none of it stuck, but that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Bed sweet bed,” Jack murmured as he crawled on top. He wrapped himself in the comforter, not bothering to tuck himself underneath before rolling himself into a burrito. He’d wake up in plenty of time to fix the bed. 

Or maybe he wouldn’t.

Jack woke to a sharp pain in his stomach, and when he opened his eyes, the room was dark; Chase was wrapped around him, face pressed against his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around him. He was snorting and whining in his sleep, indicating a nightmare— Jack opened his mouth to speak but quickly bit down on it as pain wracked his stomach and vibrated up his limbs. A hiss escaped him, and he heard Chase jerk behind him. 

“Jack?” He murmured, nosing the back of his neck. He kissed at Jack’s mate mark, and Jack’s entire body shuddered. “Are you awake? You slept through dinner.” He kissed behind his ear and slowly stroked his stomach. 

“Hurts,” Jack ground out, laying a hand over Chase’s. Chase paused, and then pressed his hand over Jack’s soft belly. “God, everything hurts. What did you do to me?” 

A hand slid down to pressed against Jack’s ass, and he gasped; he was sticky and wet again, and his brain tried to process what was going on. He wasn’t bleeding— or he hadn’t been before. What was going on?

Chase jerked up out of bed and Jack flinched as a lamp clicked on. The sheets were pulled away and Chase let out a soft, reassuring sound as he hooked his fingers in the band of Jack’s pants and tugged them down. He swore. Off came the pants, and Jack felt himself rolled over onto his stomach; Jack almost protested— his stomach  _ hurt.  _ But, surprisingly, the pain alleviated slightly. 

“You’re…” Chase ran his hands down Jack’s back and the pain eased where he touched. “Jack, you’re producing slick,” He murmured. Jack felt his ass cheeks spread, and then a hot breath over his entrance. He yelped. “Your body must be adjusting to this universe— giving you a place in it. Your existence here has become permanent.”

“ _ What _ ?” Jack demanded, legs quivering. “Wait, are you saying I’m an omega?”

Chase clicked his tongue. “No, not yet. Close, but not yet.” He spilled off of the bed. He then turned Jack back onto his back, and the pain spiked again. Jack whimpered, high and pained. Chase let out a soft noise in response, kneeling beside the bed. “You are very close. You will be able to bear me children.”

“This is  _ not  _ the time,” Jack snapped. Chase kissed his forehead. “Do something.”

“I...I will. Do something,” Chase was stumbling back to his feet. “I will find you something for the pain. Try and relax— the cramps will continue for a good hour or so, perhaps longer. You are going through your first cleansing. And there are toxins in your body, from your time as a human. They must come out.” 

“Less talk, more action,” Jack ordered, clutching at his stomach. 

Chase was out of the room and the pain increased tenfold. Jack  _ screamed  _ with it, nails digging into his sides. Servants bustled into the room a minute later, thick towels in their hands. Chase was with him, carrying a small box and a glass of water. Jack clung to Chase as he was lifted off the bed and the sheets were stripped, replaced, and lined with towels. 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the sheets,” Jack muttered as he was set back down. 

“They are already ruined,” Chase murmured, opening the box with one hand. “Slick stained sheets do not smell nearly as fragrant the night after they’re used. And...there is blood.” His voice seemed strained at this. “But there should be no more of that. Here.” He carefully handed over a single pill and the glass of water. 

Jack tried his best not to shake as he downed the medicine; the water his stomach and his entire body shook with it. Nausea overwhelmed him and he gripped the edge of the mattress and gasped as a fresh wave of pain rolled over him. Chase chirped at him and rubbed their cheeks together.

“Did...did other Jack go through this?” Jack asked in a gasp.

“Perhaps. I met him long after he presented,” Chase was encouraging him to lay back down, and Jack went willingly. He laid a hand on Jack’s stomach, and the urge to vomit passed. “Let me change, and I will join you.” He pressed their foreheads together and gave a reassuring trill. 

“You’re going to get this nasty ass slick shit all over you,” Jack told him. “You don’t want to lay back down with me.”

Chase shook his head and stood. His hand left and the nausea was back. “Your slick is not nasty, Jack. It is a symbol of life. Of fertility. I am not disgusted by it. And I will not be disgusted when covered in it— in fact, I hope to be covered in it often, now.” The insinuation had Jack wanting to cover his face with his hands, but instead he just flipped Chase off. “Plus, being around your alpha will make the cleansing easier.”

“My alpha,” Jack whispered. He’d intended to snort it, put some sort of sarcastic inflection— but his voice wouldn’t obey. It came out soft. “Are you going to clean me up?”

“They’re heating some tea, and filling a basin with water as we speak,” Chase said. “I will clean you up best I can. It’s better if you remain lying down until the pain has passed.” He’d changed into nothing but a pair of boxers; the outline of his cock was obvious against the fabric. Jack’s stomach turned, but it wasn’t because the idea of fucking made him sick. Quite the opposite.

“You should at least put on another layer of clothes,” Jack muttered as Chase climbed into bed. His arms wrapped around Jack’s back and he pressed their hips together. Jack could already feel the slick pouring out of him soaking through the fabric of Chase’s boxers.

“I want to feel your slick on my cock,” Chase explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “I am sorry you must suffer through this,” He continued to murmur when Jack didn’t respond. “It is unfair, to you. I did not bring you here for this.” 

Jack leaned back against him. “But it’s not bothering you at all, right? You’re excited.”

“I am pleased, yes. But I do not rejoice in your pain. I would have you human, before I would have you suffer.” He kissed the back of Jack’s head. Jack grunted and twisted, trying to turn toward Chase— Chase opened his arms to let him, slotting their legs together. His messy boxers now pressed against Jack’s stomach. “There is a way to ease your pain further.” His tone was light, and Jack was instantly suspicious.

“Let me guess, it has to do with you sticking your dick in me,” Jack muttered dryly.

Chase shook his head, and then paused. “If that’s what you wish, I would not be against it. But no. I simply need to...pleasure you.” He pressed a hand between the two of them, laying it over Jack’s chest. “It will be uncomfortable, at first, but as soon as your body realises that...that an alpha is with you…” Chase trailed off and leaned forward to kiss at Jack’s eyelids. “...it smells amazing,” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed your scent,  _ xīnài _ ,” He whispered. 

“Chase?” Jack questioned. He lifted a hand from around his stomach and flicked Chase in the nose; he hissed and blinked himself back to awareness. He instantly became flustered, and pressed his forehead back against Jack’s.

“I’m sorry. You...you remind me so much of him,” Chase murmured, kissing at the corner of Jack’s mouth. “And your scents are so similar. I lost myself in a memory. But I know you are not the same.”

Jack slowly lifted both of his arms, wincing as he did so. He wrapped them around Chase’s neck and sighed. “It’s okay to miss him,” He said, words quiet and soft. “It is. You loved him.”

“Just as I love you.” Chase murmured quietly. “You both live in my heart, but only you live in my present.” He cupped the back of Jack’s head. “I will not bed you, tonight. Not while I am thinking of him.” 

“I appreciate it,” Jack whispered. He closed his eyes as the hand on his chest slid down to play with his belly button. “I really do.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys! Sorry if I seem a little lacklustre lately! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> None! ouo not today, pretties!
> 
>  
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This chapter was commissioned by the original commissioner when this was a oneshot, 9shadowcat9! 
> 
> If you like this chapter, or just the fic itself, please consider leaving a comment below! Ciao!

 

When you were a genius, you got bored. And when you got bored, you got mischievous — either that, or you found a way to amuse yourself. Chase wasn’t necessarily getting  _ tired  _ of Jack’s endless curiosity and innate, cursed ability to destroy parts of his home — but when Jack mentioned he was going to go out hunting for Wu, it certainly worked in his favour.

“You are… sure, about this?” Chase asked, only the briefest bit of hesitation in his voice. His hands smoothed over Jack’s shoulders, and then down his arms. Jack nodded, and he saw Chase’s nostrils flare in distaste. “Very well. I will not stop you, however I ask that you stay safe.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jack told him. He reached up and carefully encircled Chase’s wrists in his fingers. He pushed against them, ever gentle, and gave him a smile. “I’ll be careful. Well, as careful as I can be. I’ve got the element of surprise on my side.”

Chase snorted in disbelief, but leaned over and pressed a firm kiss to Jack’s forehead all the same. He gave Jack’s shoulders a quick squeeze, before stepping back and folding his arms behind his back. The look in his eyes spoke leagues where he was silent; they told Jack that if he came back to the palace looking anything less than pristine, the monks would have hell to pay. Jack gave him a sharp, excited smile in return.

The Wu he was in search of was somewhere deep in a jungle, buried in dense trees that muffled all sound and blocked nearly all sunlight. The heat was twice as oppressive as the shadowy jungle. Sweat sprung from Jack’s forehead and dripped down into his eyes. He brushed it away with every other step, though it wasn’t fast enough to keep his eyes from stinging. Jack lamented having to trek through the jungle, even if it was only a little ways — he felt wrong building himself a helipak, considering the original had been a gift from his grandmother.

“Oh, I’m sailing away,” Jack half-grunted, half-sang, stomping through the undergrowth. One of his hands was tightly wrapped around the straps of his backpack, tight enough to press the pattern into the pale of his skin. Sweat mixed with sunscreen, making an uncomfortable combination. Jack had to wonder if you could get chafing on your  _ hands _ . “My own true love, I’m sailing away in the morning.” He stepped over a thick log and then paused; he slowly raised his head at the sound of a twig snapping under something heavier than one of the many predators that filled the jungle.

Jack cocked his head to the side and blinked the sweat from his eyes. He couldn’t  _ see  _ anything, but that didn’t mean shit. Especially not when the monks were concerned; at least, he assumed so. If they were half as annoying as the monks he was used to, they were probably waiting in the trees for him to grab the Wu, and then swing in to nab it for themselves.

And they called  _ him  _ a punk.

Before he could realise what was happening, a strong arm wrapped around his centre and hauled him up into the air. He scrabbled at the ground, digging up leaves and rocks as he did so — but there was nothing to grab. Nothing to help him stand his ground, or even flop onto it. Instead he cursed, turning it into a howl that startled nearby birds.

“Shit man, didn’t know Chase could bring back the dead now,” Raimundo muttered, about two feet from Jack’s face; he was being hauled under Clay’s arm, that much was for sure. No one else would be able to hold him. In front of him, Raimundo knelt down and leaned in close. “Bet it’s a mindless zombie. Only someone brain dead would be singing anything by The Lumineers.”

Jack bared his teeth at him. He wanted to punch his stupid teeth in. “I’ll show you brain dead, you piece of shit,” Jack hissed out. He kicked his legs to no avail and tried to swipe at Raimundo. “And it’s fucking Bob Dylan, you uncultured kangaroo-fucker.”

Omi wiggled between Kimiko and Raimundo, eyes shrewd. Jack stuck out his tongue at him — he normally didn’t have a problem with Omi, but this situation called for extreme measures.

“Calm down, little omega,” Omi eased. “Whether you’re the real Spicer or not, we have no intention of hurting you.”

It felt like lightning had been shot through his veins.

“Who’re you calling little, you bald freak?” Jack demanded, clawing forward once again. He caught the front of Omi’s kimono and tugged. Omi went stumbling forward, barely steadying himself before moving out of Jack’s reach. “Let’s get on level footing, huh? Put me down, meat mountain.” He elbowed at Clay’s side, but he didn’t even flinch, much to his dismay.

“Enough,” Kimiko snapped. She eyed Jack for a moment, arms crossing over her chest. “You’re supposed to be dead.” Her words were slow and careful, as if the news might shock him.

“And girls are supposed to have boobs. Any other observations you’d like to share with the class?” Jack growled back. “I said put me the fuck  _ down, _ ” he ordered, kicking again.

Clay put his free hand on top of Jack’s head and gave his hair a careful tussle. “Calm down. Ain’t no one here is gonna hurt ya. Just curious as t’why yer out here ‘n the middle of the jungle, huntin’ a Wu.” He tipped his hat up to look at Jack better. Jack offered him a glare. Clay just smiled down at him, like he was some sort of lost puppy.

“Yeah, the whole palace went into mourning when you… supposedly died. Didn’t see Chase for months.” Raimundo jerked a thumb over his shoulder, back at the castle. He was giving him the same look now and Jack rolled his eyes. Raimundo’s nose twitched. “Wait a second.” He came a big closer to Jack, easily blocking his fists to press his face to the top of Jack’s head. Jack shuddered in partial fear, partial disgust. “You don’t smell like anything. Don’t have a scent at all.”

Jack started at that. Chase had sworn up, down, and sideways that his scent was that of an omega now. Which mean that Chase had done something to him, before he’d left to hunt the Wu. Jack’s eye twitched imperceptibly. They’d be having a talk about when putting magic on him was appropriate, and when it wasn’t.

“Told you, brain eater,” Raimundo said, hands moving to rest on his hips now. “Just one with a mouth.” He flicked Jack in the nose, and Jack snapped at him, trying to bite the offending appendage.

Kimiko smacked his arm. “Stop that. We’ve got other things to worry about.”

“Yes. And omegas are sensitive, Raimundo. Insulting him could cause any number of complications,” Omi pointed out. Jack stared at him blankly. He silently urged Kimiko to drop-kick the off-brand oompa loompa, but he knew he’d have no such luck. Instead, he wiggled again, trying to break free of Clay’s grip.

“I thought we just established he ain’t no omega,” Clay lifted him up and set him on his feet. “Now that Raimundo mentions it, he smells about as interesting as water.” Thick fingers threaded into his hair and tugged his head to the side. Jack yowled and reached up, trying to claw at Clay’s hand, but it had no effect as a curious nose sniffed at his neck. “Nothin’. Smell for yer’self.”

“Come near me and I’ll pluck out your eyes,” he snapped, kicking out at Omi and Kimiko. His eyes flashed dangerously and he wished he’d kept up with his fitness regime. Laying around being spoiled had done nothing to help his already scrawny frame. The whole situation was freaking him out — especially the bit where he was being offered up to smell like some goddamn candle in a bath and beauty store.

Kimiko held up a hand. “I think I’ll pass. Besides, it’s rude to scent people like that. Even if they’re an omega.” She let her eyes glance down Jack’s slight frame. “If Chase can bring people back from the dead, we might have an actual problem.”

“Do I really look like the undead to you?” Jack demanded. The grip in his hair loosened and then left, and he stumbled to the side, glaring at the lot of them. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing at his scalp like Clay had tugged too hard. “I’ve heard of magic prolonging life, but I’ve never heard of anyone using it to play Dr. Frankenstein.” He straightened his clothes, but didn’t feel the need to escape. The monks seemed too shocked to do anything to him, save for manhandle him. Normally, that would’ve been enough — but he felt compelled to stay, if only for a few moments longer.

Jack brushed his jacket free of imaginary dust, hand bumping the hard, lumpy object he’d stashed inside of it. He let his hands fall, and his eyes wander to the surrounding woods. “Where’s that dumb dragon of yours anyway? Hiding in one of your…” He gestured at the monks’ outfits. “...Whatever those are? Robes? Pajamas?” He was purposefully ignorant, trying to come off as rude, but not so much as to draw their ire.

He took a step back toward the brush. “Chase isn’t raising the dead,” Jack told them with a click of his tongue. It wasn’t even a lie, as far as he knew. “Believe me. He’d have more than just the four of you to deal with if he went all voodoo magic on my ass. I’m fine. At least, as fine as I can be considering I’ve been ambushed and molested.” He shot a pointed glare at Clay. “Always been alive, at least on the outside.” He took another step backward, eyes flicking to Kimiko. “All I want to do is get back to the castle. I don’t want any trouble — you guys go ahead and get the Wu. It’s not worth getting my ass kicked for.”

“Could be a clone, or a copy,” Kimiko suggested, a pensive look on her face. “Otherwise he’d know.” She was  _ ignoring  _ him. That wasn’t necessarily unexpected, but it was still  _ rude. _

Jack perked up, but paused before he could ask  _ what  _ he would know. He didn’t have time for questions, didn’t want to have time for questions. They’d start to wonder why he was still hanging around if he stayed too long. They didn’t say anything as he took another step backward, and then another — and then he was gone, darting through the trees like he had the monkey staff once again.

He burst through the nearby clearing with a rustle of leaves and was accompanied by the frivolous chatter of birds; his heart was thudding in his chest and his nerves were shot — he’d been worried that the monks were following him on his way out, and it was almost like the weight of his backpack disappeared entirely in the wake of his fear.

It wasn’t until he was back at the citadel that the adrenaline wore off; exhaustion tugged at his limbs and his thighs burned with the effort and strain he’d put on them. He  _ really  _ needed to get back into shape, if he wanted to go around hunting Wu again. And he definitely wanted to start hunting Wu again.

“Jack,” Chase greeted, almost in surprise. But Jack  _ knew  _ he wasn’t surprised. He was Chase Young. He knew Jack was home the moment he stepped in the door. It was cute, though, how he tried to play pretend. “Welcome home. I assume it went well?”

Jack broke into a grin, briefly forgetting to ask why the monks hadn’t smelled anything on him. He fished around in his jacket and brought out the tough, iron locket that he’d grabbed just before he was hauled up under Clay’s arm. The glass window on the front of it glowed dimly.

“I got it. Didn’t even have to fight for it — they were too dumbfounded about me being not quite as dead as they remembered. Made out like a burglar who… uh, well, it was a cinch, alright. Super easy.” He flicked the tiny locket and it spun, shining a bit brighter. “Not sure what it does yet, but you can help with that, right?”

Chase’s hand covered Jack’s own, curling around the fingers gently. His lips were pursed, and it looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. “That trick won’t work twice,” he warned, smoothing his thumb over Jack’s. “And… I saw. I was watching. They seemed very distressed.”

“You were watching? Just in case things went south, right?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow. Chase nodded, serious as ever. He poked a finger into Chase’s chest, the action accusatory. Chase didn’t pout, necessarily, but he did raise an eyebrow in question. “I can handle myself. They’re just a couple of bullies.”

“I’d much prefer it if you let  _ me  _ handle you,” Chase pointed out. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Jack’s ear, letting it settle on the curve of the shell. His fingers trailed down the chain holding up the locket, and played with the clasp on it. His eyes never left Jack’s.

“This is the Spiderweb Heart,” Chase drew his fingers down it, but didn’t open it. “It is a very… odd, but powerful Wu.”

Jack would have paled, if his skin colour would allow it.  _ Spiders. _ “Does it… does it summon spiders?” He lifted it up to look at it closer, spinning it to see the back. Sure enough, there was a black spider, with a red fiddle decorating its torso. He swallowed. Spiders were on the list of things that Jack didn’t like to fuck with. Especially if it was anything that resembled a black widow.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t summon spiders,” Chase murmured, touching Jack’s chin with his fingers and tilting it up. Jack was looking back in his eyes again, and they swam with an embarrassing, amused affection. “It is used to spread… doubt. Between those with pre-fractured relationships. It creeps into their minds and spins a web of lies.” He brought Jack’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the Wu.

“That sounds nice and creepy for the fall season. Except it’s summer.” He pulled his hand away from Chase’s and stashed the Wu back in his jacket. His cheeks were kissed next, pressed between two large, warm palms. Jack blew a raspberry, getting Chase to pull back. “We still have something to talk about before you start kissing all up on me.”

Chase’s brows drew together, almost imperceptibly. But it was there. “What’s wrong?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “Did something happen that I’m not aware of?”

Jack stared at him, trying to wordlessly communicate his displeasure at having magic used on him without his knowledge, but Chase just kept  _ staring  _ at him with that blank look on his face. Jack reached up and tapped at his chin while shaking his head.

“You used magic on me before I left, didn’t you?” Jack asked, once again accusatory. Chase tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the side of Jack’s finger. His chest rumbled quietly with what sounded like a purr, and Jack shook his head. It was a biological reaction to Jack’s agitation, or so Chase said. Made to calm him. “Uh-uh, that doesn’t work on me. You know how I feel about it.”

“I would never harm you,” Chase pointed out. Jack’s finger pressed against his lips, and he shook his head again.

“It’s not about  _ harming  _ me, it’s about putting magic on me without letting me know,” Jack corrected. “You can  _ explain  _ this sort of thing to me, Chase. Just tell me why, instead of doing whatever you want. I’m not going to run away on fire because you want to protect me.”

Chase stared at him again, gaze once again blank. But Jack knew he was thinking, behind his uncaring gaze. He carefully tugged Jack’s hand away from his face and leaned in to press a kiss to Jack’s mouth instead, keeping it soft and warm. Jack grunted in surprise and tried to pull away, ready to lecture Chase just a bit more. A hand found the back of his head and kept it in place, threading into the bright red locks and keeping him still.

“I will do what I must, to keep you safe,” Chase whispered against Jack’s mouth, and then he pulled away. “Nothing more, nothing less. That is my duty, as your alpha and as your mate.” He cupped Jack’s face once more, squishing up his cheeks — the corner of his mouth tipped up into a smile, but a brief one. “You are so lovely.”

“Not when you’re pressing my cheeks together like that,” Jack muttered out, voice muffled and distorted by Chase’s hands. “And that’s not the answer I was expecting.”

“I cannot give you an answer you’d accept,” Chase told him. “Let’s retire to the bedroom. You need a bath.” He hooked a finger in one of Jack’s belt loops and tugged him just a bit closer. “And then I need to congratulate you on your new Wu. Its capture is deserving a celebration, is it not?”

Jack rolled his eyes as Chase pressed his face against Jack’s neck, nuzzling it gently. Of course Chase would want to fuck. Even if he’d have lost the Wu, Chase would’ve wanted to have sex. He was a glutton for it. It was like Chase couldn’t get enough of him. It was flattering to be wanted. Especially this much.

“Yeah, I guess it does deserve celebration,” he murmured as he turned his head up. After a moment, he pushed Chase back. Chase looked peeved, but allowed it all the same. “But let’s get that bath first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Go West Young Man (Predator) by Kenneth Aaron Harris
> 
>  
> 
> \---> THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT UPDATE ON MY BLOG IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS REGARDING OCTOBER<\---  
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
